


The Roomba Initiative

by MurdockSchmurdock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Endgame?? who's she?, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Youtube, Not Canon Compliant, Not JGCU (Jake Gyllenhaal Cinematic Universe) compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Roombas, Sleepovers, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it was supposed to be a oneshot, whoops heehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdockSchmurdock/pseuds/MurdockSchmurdock
Summary: “What? May, no, I can’t ask him! This isn’t like dialing Mrs. Leeds, it’s Tony freaking Stark!” He stressed. There isn’t a way to just casually ask Iron Man if you can stay overnight at his billion dollar penthouse.Or, Peter stays the night at Stark Tower and also builds an abomination of a roomba worthy of Doctor Frankenstein.very heavily inspired by Michael Reeve's video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvz3LRK263E&t=205srated T for language, nothing too bad until the end tho.updated every day!





	1. Sticks and stones can break my bones, but exposed wires ar-OW THAT REALLY HURT HOLY SH

**Author's Note:**

> I said "As soon as I get my ADD meds, I'll work on my new multichapter project," y'know, like a liar.  
> Anyways wassup I'm back. I actually have been working on Peter's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day, just not as much as this horrible little thing I have spent the last three days on. It was supposed to be a oneshot but it ended up being like 8,000 words so I'm spreading it out a bit, a new chapter every day!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!  
> but if you don't then you're getting what you pay for,and I don't even have a paypal to charge you anything.  
> And don't come at me literally all the technical stuff is bs I know Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild how the fandom just kind of up and decided after Homecoming that Peter would be invited to Tony's lab weekly to the point where almost every Peter & Tony fic revolves around it in some way or another. Like Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, it was just kind of accepted but for this one I had to rewatch Homecoming to confirm to myself it wasn't technically canon.  
> In other news, I saw Far From Home and I can't tell if I'm scared of Jake Gyllenhaal or incredibly attracted to him. either way the video of him ranting about Benedict Cumberbatch made me burst into tears at 2 am.  
> 

_ZZZZT_

“ _Ow”_

Peter popped his slightly singed thumb into his mouth. It was a vain attempt to get the stinging to stop, but he couldn’t just leave his current project with that wire exposed and sparking like that. Well, he could call Mister Stark over to help him out, but it was just the one wire, not even a big deal. He’d dealt with them countless times before, and that was without all the fancy equipment his mentor’s lab provided him with. Well, he’d only been coming to the Tower for lab days for like a month, and was still getting used to it all, but still! Anyways, the man was completely engrossed in his own work, and Peter himself was too absorbed to break his carefully crafted train of thought. 

“Hey kid, you all right?” A concerned voice from right above him startled him anyways. He whipped around and glared at the man.

What he thought would be an intimidating stare down only resulted in Tony cocking an amused eyebrow at him. 

“M’ther Thark-“ Peter started, before realizing to his horror that his finger was still in his mouth. _Way to go Peter, embarrassing yourself in front of Iron Man,_ he thought to himself. His mentor snorted as he yanked it out and wiped it on his shirt. Peter scowled at him, all too aware of his bright red face, and tried to ignore Tony’s eyes flicking back and forth between his hand and the wire still spitting sparks. Stark leaned on the worktable, snatching the needle-nosed pliers from Peter’s good hand and making swift work of the exposed wire. As soon as he had twisted it around a neighboring strand, the sparking stopped and the wheels of the device whirred to life. 

Peter switched it off, crossing his arms and letting out a huff.

“I had that under control, you know.” 

Tony had focused his full attention on him, sitting on the bench beside him and raising his eyebrows at the kid’s grouching.

“Uh-huh, sure you did Underoos, which is why I heard you yelp from over there.” He snarked “Now let me see your hand, believe me when I say electrical burns can hurt like hell.”

Peter uncrossed his arms, reluctantly passing his hand and still stinging thumb to his mentor’s waiting hands. The man inspected it with surprising gentleness, hissing sympathetically as he turned the offending digit over and around. When he touched the area and Peter flinched, he dropped his arm and stood up abruptly with a clap of his hands.

“Alright, that’s gonna sting like a bitch, don’t say bitch, until we put something on it, so up and at em. Chop chop.” Tony offered a hand to Peter and pulled him to his feet. 

“Mister Stark,you do realize telling me not to swear immediately after swearing does not negate the fact that you already said it? And it’s really alright, I’m perfectly fine. I’ve had much worse while Spider-manning anyways.” He whined, feeling rather annoyed at the interruption of his work. Sure, his thumb throbbed pretty bad but with his healing factor, it’d be gone by the time he went to bed.

“Nope,” Stark retorted, popping the p “ Spider-babies don’t get to not take care of themselves, healing factor or not. And it totally does, I’m a great role model.” He gripped the teen’s shoulders, steering him away from his desk and towards the lab doors. 

“It’s not not taking care of myself, it’s just, taking care of other things first. ‘Cuz I’d really like to be working on my project right now.” the younger protested, though he didn’t resist his mentor’s steady pace towards the exit.

“Well, right now we are going up to the penthouse, you’re gonna put some aloe or something on that thumb, and since it’s,” Tony brings his watch up to his face dramatically, “seven forty five, we’re gonna order some dinner. Don’t even try to tell me you aren’t hungry,you haven’t eaten in hours and with your metabolism you must be starving.”

Peter, frankly, was too stunned to deny it, and let Tony push him down the hall without fuss. The penthouse? He’d been coming to the lab for a little while, but he never expected to be invited up to Tony and Pepper’s private quarters. 

“But, uh, Mister Stark, don’t you have a first aid closet on this floor?” He squeaked out, hoping he didn’t sound too pathetic.

“Yeah, but Pepper has this fancy cream stuff, might help with the pain a bit more than what I’ve got down here.” His mentor responded nonchalantly. Oh no. Fancy probably meant that it was worth more than the rent for him and his Aunt’s apartment, not to mention that whatever it was belonged to _the_ Pepper Potts. 

They made it to the elevator, a different one than he usually rode up on, the doors closing before Peter can even consider walking back off. 

“Take us up, FRI.” 

“ _Boss, need I remind you there are approximately ten floors above the one you currently occupy, would you like me to bring you to each and-_ ”

“No, FRIDAY, just, just the penthouse, damn,” Tony whipped Peter around, wagging a finger in his face, "Don't say damn." 

“ _Got it, Boss_ ”

Peter couldn’t help but snicker at Tony’s exasperated expression, earning him an amused shove as the elevator began to move upwards. The older man clapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

“You’re gonna love this, kid.”

He smiled nervously back, shifting on his feet as the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open.

Well, it was certainly breathtaking. The elevator opened into a huge space, split into a massive kitchen and sitting area. The light of sunset reflected brilliantly off the dark wooden floors from the gargantuan windows covering nearly every exterior wall. The rest were finished with shimmery grey hues and white accents. Beyond the kitchen, Peter could see a foyer with two other elevators, opening into a living area with multiple couches.

He couldn’t help stumbling out of the elevator, making a beeline for the nearest window. The New York skyline stretched out in front of him, cutting an angular line between the buildings and the sky on the horizon. He’d seen it hundreds of times, swinging around the city he loved, but it still took his breath away seeing it from so high up.

“Best view in New York, kid. Told ya you’d love it.” Tony chuckled, spooking Peter, who all but peeled himself off the glass. He didn’t even realize he had been pressing his face on it, but the face and hand prints were hard to miss. His mentor just laughed as he tried to wipe them off with his sweater sleeve. 

“Sorry Mister Stark! I’ll get it-”

“Don’t sweat it, Pete, just don’t get too excited and crack it.” Peter knew he was kidding, but couldn’t help but wonder if he could actually do that. 

Tony strode into the kitchen, pulling open a cabinet and tossing a small packet at Peter. It would’ve hit him in the face were it not for his reflexes. He studied the small bundle of takeout menus, before looking quizzically at Tony, who was now pouring two glasses of sweet tea. The man returned the look.

“Well? What are you feeling tonight, Pizza? Chinese? Your pick.” He said, picking up the glasses and sliding one across the marble counter-top towards the teen. Peter grabbed it, taking a big gulp of the tea. 

“Uh, Italian?” He shrugged.

“FRIDAY, order us some Italian. Usual place, usual orders.” 

“ _Sure, Boss.”_

Peter grinned. It seemed pretty cool to have a ‘usual order’. Honestly it was a pretty mundane thing to get excited about when he was standing in Tony Stark’s penthouse, but hey, it’s the little things that matter, right?

“Alright, that should take a bit, so let’s go ahead and deal with that burn. Come on, Underoos.” Tony said, setting down his tea and gesturing for Peter to follow him. Then he walked out of the kitchen, leaving the teen to shuffle awkwardly after him. 


	2. I Swear I’m Not Snooping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the formatting!!! whooo!  
> Edit: actually fixed it this time... probably
> 
> Tony fixes a problem, gets aloe on his shirt, and Peter leaves footprints on his ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally ignore the chapter title it is horrible all my creativity was used for a passive aggressive sign at my work there's none left.  
> I managed to listen to 'back in black' without tearing up today and I call that a win.  
> lastly, Stranger Things BROKE ME.  
> that is all.

Peter had expected to sit on a stool, waiting patiently, while Stark fetched the stuff from wherever the closet was. Then again, he should probably just stop trying to expect things at all. Tony led him past the living room, through a hallway with many doors, up a staircase, and down another hallway. At the end stood a fairly plain door, that he pushed open with a flourish.

  
Peter followed him in, glancing around the space as the lights faded on. It was not a closet at all, but a very large, very nice bedroom. And judging by the suit jacket draped over a chair,the expensive perfumes sitting on a dresser, the photos of Colonel Rhodes, Pepper Potts, and what looked like Howard Stark, it was Tony’s bedroom.  


This was quite possibly the weirdest day of his so far very weird life. Ned would be absolutely losing his mind right now. But Peter was pretty much frozen. There really isn’t any protocol for accidentally hurting yourself and then ending up in your childhood idol/mentor’s bedroom. It seems he was thinking way too hard though, as said childhood idol/mentor was now giving him a weird look.  
“Come on, Pete, right through here.” Tony coaxed, waving him towards another door off to the side.

  
“Right! Coming!” Peter spluttered, hurrying after him into the equally impressive bathroom.

  
The whole room seemed to be filled with light browns and golds, from the tile floors to the huge shower and bathtub that looked more like a Jacuzzi than anything. He looked around curiously, trying not to get in Tony’s way as the man looked through the drawers under the black marble sink. Evidently, he didn’t find what he was looking for and turned to a set of double doors across from the counter.

  
“You. Sit there.” He said, motioning for Peter to sit on the sink counter. The teen looked at him quizzically, but hopped up on it anyways. His mentor had already opened the very large closet and was digging through it.

  
“Uh, why do I need to be up here?” Peter asked, fiddling with a bottle of cologne shaped vaguely like Iron Man. It was still full. Lifting it to his nose, he could tell why. Eugh.

  
“I dunno, isn’t that something you’re supposed to do when your kid gets hurt?” Tony’s voice was muffled under a stack of towels that fell from one of the upper shelves, but Peter heard him loud and clear. He felt his face begin to heat up, and he kicked his feet nervously against the cabinets. Tony seemed oblivious to the weight of what he just said, or, maybe Peter was just taking it wayyyy out of context. Yeah, that’s gotta be it. Just because he calls him kid, and buys him food, and lets him work in the lab doesn’t mean he cares that much about him. Peter nods to himself. Yep. Solved it.

  
Tony began to turn around, and Peter stiffened on the counter. Just don’t think about it Peter, don’t make things weird!

  
“Aha! Got it!” Tony spun around, triumphantly brandishing a small tub. He dropped it by Peter’s leg, before ducking to grab a small tin from a drawer. The teen picked up the tub, turning it over in his hand. It was fairly nondescript, no name brand labeling that he could see. Tony whacked his leg and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Peter jumped.

  
“Okay, Kid, I need you to stop moving so much.” He laughed, catching the tub as the kid tossed it at him “right, now give me your thumb.” Peter obliged, extending his hand as the older man twisted the lid.

  
“You realize I could probably do this myself, right?” He teased. Tony looked at him doubtfully as he popped the lid off.

  
“I realize that you could, kiddo, but how can I trust you to actually do it and not find some excuse not to?” He retorted, waving the open container under Peter’s nose. As soon as the rather pungent odor of aloe hit him, Peter scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

  
“Ugh, what is that stuff?” He gagged. Tony chuckled and dipped Peter’s thumb into the goo.

  
“Real aloe, I’d say. Stuff is a miracle worker on burns.”

  
“Well I don’t want it on me, it’s almost worse than peppermint!”

  
“Too late.” Stark grinned, victorious. He paused, then looked up at Peter in concern. “Did you say peppermint?”

  
The teen held his hand as far away from his face as he could while Tony carefully wrapped his thumb with a bandage. As horrid as the stuff smelled, he had to admit the throbbing in his hand had almost completely subsided.

  
“Hah, uh, yeah. Apparently spiders can’t stand the smell of peppermint, so ever since the bite the stuff’s been the bane of my existence.” Peter admitted. His mentor nodded along, snipping off the end of the bandage. The fabric seemed to mute the smell, at least.

  
“Huh.” That was all Tony had to offer on that. “Okay, you’re all patched up, give me a sec to put all this away and we can head back down to the lab.” Peter nodded eagerly, hopping gracefully off the counter and trotting back out into the bedroom.

  
His mind jumped back to the abandoned robot on the worktable downstairs. He’d been working on that project for a good few days, the hardest bits were finished, namely the programming, all he needed to do was get it in working order. It was really a guilty pleasure, the bot had no purpose other than annoyance, but Ned had been bugging him for way too long about it, and Mister Stark said he didn’t care what happened to that roomba, so long as it still cleaned. And clean it will.

  
“Oi, wait out there for a minute, alright Pete? I got that Aloe all over my shirt and I’ll smell like ass-don’t say ass- the rest of the night unless I change,” Tony called from the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind him.

  
“Sure!” Peter yelled back, though he wasn’t entirely sure if Tony had heard him.

  
As he waited, Peter began to consider ways to fix that little wire problem. Protective shell? Rewire it entirely? While idea after idea ran through his head, he paced aimlessly through the room, too deep in his thoughts to really register his path. At some point after his third half circle around the bed, Peter left the floor, walking up the wall, and onto the ceiling. Maybe he could rework the insulation? No, too time-consuming. He paced figure eights around the light bulbs, occasionally switching it up and going around the ceiling fan. Make a whole new roomba from scratch but bigger to avoid this issue entirely? Eh, would defeat the purpose of being a tiny vacuum.

  
As he passed by the wardrobe again, a picture frame caught his eye. Pulled from his musings, Peter stopped and stared at the photo. Even upside down, he could immediately tell what it was. Him, smilingly proudly at the camera, holding his science fair project; his own (heavily adjusted) webbing, in a retrofitted pepper spray can, that could be used to temporarily close wounds in emergencies. He won first place for that one, he was so excited he sent the photo to Mister Stark.

  
But that was months ago, practically right after the homecoming fiasco. He and Tony hadn’t exactly been on texting terms yet. Hell, he didn’t even think he got the message. But here it was. Framed on his wardrobe along with pictures of his wife and best friends. Peter definitely wasn’t thinking about the roomba anymore.

  
“Boss, Mini Boss, the Italian take-out has arrived and is waiting for you in the kitchen.” FRIDAY’s calm robotic voice came out of nowhere, startling Peter who fell onto the bed with a screech. He groaned out a response and laid back on the bed. Honestly, it wasn’t that big a deal. He was perfectly content to space out on this very comfortable bed until-

  
“What was all that about?” Tony asked, suddenly appearing over Peter. “Done jumping on my bed?” the sudden part of that, of course, caused the kid to shriek and promptly fall very ungracefully off the bed.

  
“Sorry Mister Stark!” Peter squeaked, standing up fast enough to almost clip the man’s chin with his head. Tony just put a steadying hand on his shoulder, patting it and guiding him out of the room.

  
“Geez kid, I was kidding, no need to freak yourself out.” He chuckled “Now what’s the deal with FRIDAY calling you Mini Boss?” Peter looked over at him incredulously.

  
“What!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some criticism! I survive off it!  
> Hit me up on instagram @murdock_schmurdock if you want to chat or see some occasional marvel art!


	3. Peter Should Probably Choose To Listen To His Aunt, Because She Will Make Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The take-out arrives, Peter gets a phone call, and Tony also gets a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun to write, I hope May isn't OOC or anything oof

Three containers of chicken alfredo and one three cheese lasagna later, Peter was stuffed. Which was a pretty rare occasion, considering how fast he metabolized everything he ate, and how little food they could afford. He mentioned it once to Tony, and now the man made sure he ate plenty whenever he visited, and some to spare. Now, he stood behind the kitchen counter, packing two remaining boxes of pasta into a paper bag for Peter to take home with him. 

“You about ready to head back down to the lab?” Tony asked, handing the bag over to Peter. The teen nodded quickly, grabbing the handle and jumping off the stool he sat in.

“You bet!” He chirped, practically skipping to the elevator, “And thanks again for dinner, you really didn’t have to.”

“Eh-eh-eh” Stark cut him off, stepping into the open doors “I didn’t have to but I wanted to. Someone’s gotta look out for your scrawny ass- don’t say ass.” Peter grinned, leaning against the wall as FRIDAY took them down to the lab in a comfortable silence.

As soon as the doors opened wide enough to let him, he bounced off into the lab, more than happy to pick up where he left off on his project. With a swipe of his hand, Tony put on one of his favorite classic rock playlists- he used to only have one, but Peter convinced him to make a couple different ones. 

Bobbing his head to ‘Come as you are’, and being significantly more careful, Peter made quick work of the previous issue. As it turns out, removing the wire altogether and instead soldering an existing one to the same port made response time faster and prevented a total breakdown. He nearly whooped out loud when it worked, but managed to lower it to a small cheer in case Tony was doing anything delicate. All he needed to do to complete it was pull the audio files from his computer to the correct program in the onboard system of the Roomba. 

Peter’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he swiped it open to see a text from his Aunt

_ May Showers <3 _

_ Hey, can you call me real quick? Larb you! _

_ Read 9:30 pm _

He groaned at the time displayed, Happy usually drove him home around ten. Barely any time to finish and test his project.

_ Peter Pipers Peppers _

_ Sure May! Larb you too  _

_ Read 9:30 pm _

Peter twisted around and waved at Tony, grabbing his attention. 

“Hey, Mister Stark, it’s almost ten so I’m gonna start packing up, also my Aunt wants me to call her, is it alright if I step out in the hall and take it?” He called over. Tony flipped up the safety goggles he wore, setting down a handsaw he had been using.

“Wow, that eager to get out of here?” He laughed, smirking at his protege's affronted expression “yeah kid, feel free, wouldn’t want to piss off your super scary aunt. I’ll have FRIDAY get the message to Happy.” 

“ _ One step ahead of you, boss.” _

Peter grinned, hopping off his bench and towards the hallway, already dialing his aunt.

“Thanks Mister Stark!”

May picked up on the second ring, just as Peter was carefully shutting the lab doors. 

“Hey May! What’s up?” He greeted cheerfully. 

“Hey baby, I’m all right, just needed to talk to you for a bit.” May replied. She sounded happy, but also exhausted. 

“Long day at the hospital?” He could hear her snort over the phone.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” she chuckled, “this guy came in, apparently his friends had dared him to, you know what, it’s so much better in person. I’ll tell you tomorrow night.” 

“Tomorrow night?” Peter echoed. Usually on lab days, May got home a little before him, and they would spend the evening trading the day’s stories and eating take out. Even on the roughest days, they made time for each other. Which made it just a bit odd that she was cancelling so suddenly.

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” May lets out a heavy sigh “I’m being asked to stay overnight, working the ER shift. There’s a big pile up at a major intersection, and we’re the closest hospital. New patients will be coming in for the next three hours at least. I’ll only have about two hours off to grab some clothes from home and head to the nurses conference upstate.”

“Oh, that really sucks. You want me to swing over with some dinner or something? Happy should be taking me home in a bit.” Peter offers. After Tony learned of their rather, well, _tight_ financial situation, he had slowly started siphoning funds into their bank account. which they were seriously grateful for, of course, seeing as it allowed them to spend a little bit more on simple luxuries, and May was able to take fewer shifts. But she still worked more than she really needed to, claiming ‘Tony can’t do all the work’ and ‘she can’t just leave Metro General without it’s best nurse’. 

“That’s really sweet of you, honey, but I actually don’t want you staying home alone all night and tomorrow.” You’d think that after she found out about his… extracurricular activities, she’d be a little less protective, give him more freedom. You would be wrong. Honestly, it’s like she thinks someone will figure out he’s Spider-Man and break in or something.

“Okay, I’ll just call Ned and see if he’s down for a last second sleepover, but I really would be fine on my own.” 

“Nope, I already talked to Mrs. Leeds. They left for his uncle’s wedding a little while ago.” Peter cursed himself mentally for not remembering the conversation he had with Ned that morning. His friend very clearly mentioned the event.

“What do you want me to do then? I can try texting the decathlon team but I don’t know who would-” 

“Well, I wanted you to ask Tony if you could stay the night. Lord knows he has the room.” May replied, clearly not realizing how absurd that would be.

“What? May, no, I can’t ask him! This isn’t like dialing Mrs. Leeds, it’s Tony freaking Stark!” He stressed. There isn’t a way to just casually ask Iron Man if you can stay overnight at his billion dollar penthouse. 

“I think you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be, Peter,” She replied, “It’s only for the night, you’ll live.”

“No, no way. I can just stay home, I swear I won’t be any trouble, I’ll eat, keep the TV volume down, anything you want.” He pleaded. His aunt did not sound persuaded.

“You are only making this more difficult than it needs to be, Peter.” May scolded, then promptly hung up. 

Whatever that was about, it was ambiguous enough for Peter. He could just go home, spend tomorrow at the library or something, and it’d all be fine.

Dropping down from the ceiling, which he had at some point ended up on, Peter trotted back into the lab. 

“Welcome back, Pete. What’d your Aunt have to say?” Tony greeted, hardly looking up from where he was delicately rewiring part of an Iron-Man gauntlet.

“Oh, just making sure I was coming home soon, asked me how I was, all that stuff.” Peter replied. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it still made him feel a little bad. But it would save him and Tony some trouble in the long run. 

“Alright. Well, Happy should be up in a few, make sure you don’t leave anything flammable lying around. Again.” His mentor teased. Peter rolled his eyes, packing his completed chemistry homework, water bottle, and suit into his backpack. He saved the files for the roomba before closing out of the programs, closing his laptop. A wave of his hand and the various holographic screens blinked away. Finally, he flipped the little robot back over, patting it’s top sadly as he placed it into a drawer under the table. It’d be a few days before he was able to work on it again.

_ “Boss, you have an incoming call from May Parke _ r” FRIDAY’s voice filled the lab. Peter froze as Tony set down the gauntlet and turned in his seat to face him, pointing and doing a ‘zip-it!’ motion.

“Accept call, Fri.” Tony began, muting the background music with a quick swipe of his hand, “Mrs Parker! What can I do for you on this fine evening?”

“I take it he hasn’t asked you?” Her slightly tinny voice called out. Peter had turned around to finish packing his bag, but he could physically feel Tony’s eyes boring into the back of his skull.

“Asked me about what?” His mentor’s voice was sickeningly sweet. May’s annoyed groan lasts about five seconds longer than usual.

“I called him earlier,” May exasperated, “to let him know that I had to work all of tonight and tomorrow, and that I didn’t want him staying home alone. I told him, to ask you if he could stay over at the tower, since our only other options are out of town.”

“Oh, is that so?” Peter turned to see Tony staring at him, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.  _ Drape a dish towel over his shoulder and he’ll be a real soccer mom _ , he thought. He would’ve laughed at his own joke if he wasn’t getting stared down by a superhero. 

“Oh, it is.” May replied sarcastically, “If you can’t take him, I suppose one night couldn’t hurt, but-”

“No but’s, Mrs Parker, I can handle a teenager for one night.” Peter wanted to melt into the floor. He might, actually, with the laser stare Tony is sending at him.

“Thank God, I was getting a little frantic there.” His aunt laughed, the relief evident in her voice. “I’m glad I called you, it seems he would have never asked.”

“Well, I’d tell you to never be afraid to ask for anything from me, but I figure it’s not you I should be telling.” Tony smirked, the pure snark radiating off of him was palpable. May chuckled again, as someone in the background called her name.

“Great, I gotta go, thank you so much for doing this, Tony.” her name was called again, slightly louder this time, “Tell Peter I love him and goodnight, and that I’ll see him tomorrow around nine. Bye!”

The sound cut out, followed immediately by Tony half yelling across the room,

“Your aunt said she loves you and goodnight.”

“Yeah, I uh, I heard.”

Peter hung his head in defeat, shuffling his feet awkwardly from where he stood rooted to the floor. His mentor snorted, uncrossing his arms and grabbing a small screwdriver from the table behind him. 

“Out with it.” He said, pointing it at Peter, who looked up in surprise, “You look like you want to say something, so say it.” The kid huffed, slumping back onto his own bench before looking up at Tony. 

“Look, I’m sorry for lying, but I didn’t want to bother you, and I don’t get why I can’t stay home by myself anyways, I mean, I’m Spider-Man!” He grouched, throwing his arms out for emphasis. Tony seemed unimpressed.

“Exactly, she probably doesn’t want you jumping off of buildings and gallivanting around Queens when she isn’t around if you get yourself hurt.” Tony sends him a pointed look “At least if you stay here, I’ll be here all day and you can frolic all you want. And again, I want to help you out when you need it, you aren’t being a bother at all.” 

“I don’t  _ frolic.” _ Peter mutters. He doesn’t think it’s loud enough to hear but Tony barks out a laugh.

“That’s what you take from that whole conversation?” He chuckles, turning back to his work table, “Since you’re staying the night, I figure we can cram in a little bit more workshop time before Ms. Potts gets back and drags me to bed.” Peter snorts, already pulling his laptop and the modified roomba back out from their respective bag and drawer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my best friends was going to see FFH and I texted him a spoiler BuT MY AUTOCORRECT CHANGED IT INTO A NOT SPOILER BEFORE IT SENT HALLELUJAH  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and please hmu on my instagram @murdock_schmurdock I post interesting things sometimes!


	4. ₒₕ ₘy gₒₛₕ ᵢₜₛ gywₙₑₜₕ ₚaₗₜᵣₒw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finishes the roomba, finds out something absolutely horrible, and Tony gets two visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo! I got this posted in time! Now there's only one chapter left, but it's honestly pretty crappy so I'm gonna rework it a bit. that being said, chapter five might be a day late. I don't know for sure, but we'll see!  
> And omg thank you guys for over a hundred kudos?? I can't believe it?   
> Now without further ado, here is chapter 4!

They work in comfortable silence, occasionally punctuated by mechanical whirs or Tony’s humming to the AC/DC playing in the background. Peter spends a good chunk of time with one earbud in, filtering through the various files he had selected for his project, carefully choosing the ones with the best audio and placing them in the right folders in the roomba’s cpu. He saves the files on the program, unplugs the robot, and carefully reattaches the plastic bottom shell. 

"Yes!” He fist pumps rather violently. Finally, his life’s (three days) work was complete. Ned was gonna flip when he got back. He was already practically bouncing in his seat. 

Apparently his little celebration did not go unnoticed. 

“What’s up, kid? Finally finish that thing you won’t actually tell me the purpose of?” Tony grinned, peeking over Peter’s shoulder at the robot. “Is that my roomba?”

“Yes, Mister Stark, the one you let me use. It still vacuums, don’t worry.” He grinned back, quickly shutting his laptop to hide the lines of code still visible, “Well, at least it should, I haven’t had a chance to test it out yet.”

“Why not right now? I’m sure there’s plenty of stuff for it to clean up down here,” Tony remarked, gesturing at the multitude of paper scraps and parts littering the floor of the lab. Peter nodded, placing the roomba on the floor.

“You still haven’t told me what it does yet.” The man noted.

“It’s really better when you’re unprepared.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“Yeah, probably.”

Before he could flip the switch, the lab doors swung open to reveal a fairly disgruntled and sweaty Happy Hogan. 

“Hey Mister Happy!” Peter chirped, picking the roomba back up.

“Sorry I’m late, boss. I just got back with Pepper from the outreach fundraiser, some huge wreck got the traffic backed up for miles.” He paused to take a breath “I basically ran here from the garage. Is the kid ready to go?”

“Actually, Happy, Pete’s staying here for the night, so there’s no need to drive him anywhere at the moment.” Tony said, pretending not to notice Happy’s exaggerated sigh. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Tony”

“Actually, I’m not, if anything I unkidded you.” Tony quipped. Everyone else in the room collectively rolled their eyes.

“Come on, Underoos, that was at least a little funny,” He smiled, gently shoving Peter’s shoulder. 

“Don’t dignify him with an answer, kid, just don’t” Happy grumbled, before turning back into the hallway, letting the doors close behind him.

“Hey Fri, what time is it exactly?” Tony called out. 

“ _ It is currently 11:23.”  _ The AI replied. His mentor furrowed his brow, thoughtfully tapping his chin.

“Send a text to the Spider-Baby group chat, ask what an acceptable bedtime for a growing super powered teenager is.” He mused as a hologram of a keyboard appeared, typing as he spoke. The message zipped off screen with a ding as soon as it finished.

“Spider-Baby group chat?!” Peter yelped, dropping the roomba back on the worktable. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep his face at a soft pink instead of burning red. 

“That is what I said.” Tony replied, apparently preoccupied with replacing the outer plates of the gauntlet. 

“Wh-why does that exist? Who’s even on it?” Peter half yells.

“Because you are a kid, I am barely a capable adult, and there are much more responsible people who know a lot more about raising children than I do.” His mentor hummed. The panels of the gauntlet locked in place with a  _ click _ , hiding the unfinished mess of wires inside.

“ _ Boss, May Parker has responded, ‘twelve on weekends should be fine.’ this is followed by five sparkling heart emojis. _ ” Tony nodded, setting the gauntlet down on a custom rack.

“Like the message, so she knows I saw it.”

_ “Ms Potts has responded, ‘I’m on my way up’.” _

“Like that one too.” 

“I’m gonna meet Ms Potts?” Peter gasps, looking wide-eyed at Tony. The man snorts at his protege’s dumbstruck expression before swiping away the few holograms that still hovered over his table. 

“Sure are, kiddo, so you might want to wipe the grease off your nose before she gets here,” This sends Peter into a flurry of wiping his face, fixing his hair, and straightening his sweater “which should be in about now.” 

The lab doors open once again, albeit more gently this time, and a tall, strawberry blonde woman strides in, making a beeline for Peter. He almost didn’t recognize her at first, he’d only ever seen the renowned CEO in polished suits and high-end dresses with perfect makeup and impeccably styled hair. Now, with her comfortable looking pajama pants, tshirt, and hair curling around her shoulders, Pepper Potts looked like an entirely different person. 

“Hi Peter! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Pepper exclaims, placing both of her hands on his shoulders,”I’ve heard so much about you, but these last few months have been absolutely full of conferences and meetings, I haven’t had the chance to get over here when you two are working.” Peter nods, very glad she isn’t wearing heels, or he’d have to look up to meet her eyes.

“Uh, thank you Miss Potts, it’s really cool to meet you too.” He stammers out. Why couldn’t he just be cool in front of one of the coolest people in the world?

“Please, it’s Pepper.” She says, ignoring Tony’s ‘what am I, chopped liver?’.

“A-alright, Miss- I mean, Pepper.” Peter grins, and Pepper smiles at him, and Peter’s sure it’s probably one of the nicest smiles he’s ever seen.

“I hope you’ve been having a good time, has Tony fed you at all?” Pepper asks, looking him over with concern as if he’d scraped his knee.

“Hello dear, I missed you dear, thank you for saving me some Italian, dear,” Tony whined from his work table, “And yes, I fed the kid, I’m not that horrible.” Pepper laughs walks over to her fiance, giving him a chaste kiss and slipping her arm around his waist. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you, I was just excited to meet the kid you’ve been going on about nonstop for the last month and a half.” 

“I haven’t been talking nonstop.” Tony grumbles. Peter swears he can see just a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Giving him one last peck on the cheek, Pepper detaches herself from Stark and waves goodbye to Peter.

“Well, I’ve got to head to bed if I’m going to wake up at a reasonable time tomorrow. Goodnight, boys,” She says with a smile, before pointing a stern finger at Tony “and you better be in bed within the hour.” One last wave, and Pepper slips back out the door, leaving a starstruck Peter and significantly happier Tony.

“Alright, underoos, I should probably get you to your room before your aunt’s May-Sense tingles and I get a bunch of texts asking if you’re in bed,” Tony chuckled, gesturing for Peter to follow him out of the lab. The teen grabbed his bag, bouncing out of the lab beside his mentor. 

This time, as they rode up the elevator, he felt a lot more excited than nervous. He didn’t seem to be annoying Mister Stark, and the previous hesitation melted away into anticipation. After all, he was staying over at Stark Tower as the personal guest of Tony Stark himself! The doors opened, and Peter quickly ran over to the windows. It was just as beautiful as it had been in the sunset, the oranges and pinks replaced by the deep black night sky. Thousands of illuminated windows and twinkling lights lit up the silhouettes of buildings, the bustling life of the streets not stopping a bit for the darkness. Truly, it was the city that never sleeps.

“Hold up, kid, keep bouncing ahead of me like that and I’ll have to take the ‘under’ out of your name.” Tony called after him, grinning at his own horrible pun “So it’d just be ‘roo’, like a kangaroo.” Peter glanced over at him, doing his best to mimic Tony’s infamous look of disbelief. He couldn’t tell if it worked or not, but his mentor’s bark of laughter hopefully meant he was somewhere close.

“Well, it’s a step in the right direction, at least,” Stark chuckled, “I knew I was doing something right with you, come on.” Peter adjusted his bag on his shoulder and dutifully followed Tony back through the living room, down the hall, up the stairs, and to a room a few doors down from his own. He turned the knob and stepped in, looking around in awe.

“Whoa.” he breathed.

“It’s just a guest room, but hey, feel free to make yourself at home.” Tony explained, dramatically gesturing to the space.  _ Guest room my ass,  _ Peter thought. 

For one thing, the walls were navy blue, with a bold red stripe bordering the ceiling. The king sized bed barely took up any of the room, and exactly five moderately stuffed pillows (Peter’s preferred number) sat on the weighted comforter. The solid grey curtains slid open automatically as he approached them, showing off the wall that was really just a window, and balcony that jutted off the side. It even had its own attached bathroom, right next to the wardrobe that seemed suspiciously similar to the one he showed Tony the week earlier. Apart from being a little scant of decoration, it was essentially Peter’s dream room. 

He looked over at Tony, who seemed incredibly pleased with himself.

“Mister Stark?” He asked quietly, “are we, uh, there yet?” The man seemed confused for a moment, before sighing and holding out his arms halfheartedly.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” He said, before letting out an _oof_ as an armful of teenager collided with him. It was a real hug, that’s for sure, which he hesitantly returned. 

“Thank you.” Peter murmured into his mentor’s t-shirt. He didn’t respond, but Peter could feel the hum of acknowledgment from where his face was buried in Tony’s chest. Slowly he pulled out of the embrace, smiling shyly up at Tony. The man looked at him in odd, warm sort of way, then reached out and quickly ruffled Peter’s hair, making his natural curls stick out every which way.

“What the- hey!” He said, squealing in a rather undignified way. Tony just laughed and turned on his heel, calling over his shoulder as he walked back out into the hall.

“Goodnight, squirt.” huh, squirt was a new one.

“Goodnight Mister Stark!”

Peter dropped his book bag beside the wardrobe, pulling off his shoes, socks, and sweater. His T-shirt was fine, but he’d have to deal with sleeping in jeans. One quick shower later, he was laying down on the bed, plugging in his phone and opening up Discord.

* * *

**Friends of Spider-man**

* * *

**YeeterBeter** : Ned I told you to stop changing the chat name

**Leedslleedlelee:** Dude its true tho

**M’Jady:** Yeah come on Peter

**YeeterBeter** : anyway guys you would not believe whats happening right now

**M’Jady:** alien invasion?

**YeeterBeter:** No this is way better

**Leedslleedlelee:** stop teasin dude just tell us

**YeeterBeter:** ok ok im spending the night at Stark Tower!

**Leedslleedlelee:** WHATDFSDFHGSDFHW 

**Leedsleedlelee:** NO WAY DUDE

**YeeterBeter:** YES WAY

**M’Jady:** thats wack bro

**YeeterBeter:** Ill tell you all about it when ur back

**YeeterBeter:** Also i finished the roomba

**Leedslleedlelee:** Finally

**YeeterBeter:** anyways I gotta go, love you guys!

**M’Jady:** Goodnight loser

**Leedslleedlelee:** See you dude!

That reminded Peter of the roomba laying abandoned on his worktable in the lab downstairs. He completely forgot to show it to Tony, now he’d have to wait until morning. But maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. A sinister grin grew on his face as he stared at the ceiling, slowly formulating his evil plan. Well, it was about as evil as Doctor Doofenshmirtz, which is to say, a minor inconvenience at best. 

A sharp knock on the door frame startled him upright. Tony stood in the doorway, holding a small bundle and looking minorly concerned.

“You do realize smiling at the ceiling in the dark with your eyes open is super creepy right? Horror movie level weirdness right there.” He smirked, tossing the bundle at Peter, who at least had the decency to look a little sorry, “Figured you’d want these, I doubt you packed for an overnight trip this morning.” With that, he disappeared back to his own room. 

Unfolding the fabric, Peter discovered a pair of very soft sweatpants and a rather large AC/DC T-shirt. He had no doubt they were Mister Stark’s, they even smelled like metal, pine wood and aftershave. He quickly put them on, the shirt hung off his lanky frame and he had to cinch the sweatpants super tight to keep them up, but man were they comfortable. Sinking into the bed and pulling the weighted comforter over his head, Peter let his suddenly heavy eyelids droop shut, sending him off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyfe Hax: to avoid awkward breakup-posts, just never post about who you're dating! or just don't date that works too.  
> I have two seven hour shifts in a row saturday and sunday idk if I will survive if I'm being honest.  
> hmu on instagram @murdock_schmurdock if you want to chat, or scream, or occasionally see some art!


	5. Wakey Wakey Eggs and an Unhealthy Amount of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter eats some very good omelettes and takes the roomba for a spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! For a moment I kinda thought I wouldn't get this done today, but turns out chapter five wasn't as bad as I thought haha.  
> Lots of language in this one by the way!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments below!

“ _ good morning, Peter. Miss Boss requests your presence in the kitchen.” _

Peter groaned at FRIDAY’s voice, rolling over in an attempt to drown it out. This was fruitless, as the AI continued to loop the message until he sat up and told her to stop. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Peter swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He briefly wondered, as he stumbled out of his room and down the hall, if he remembered how to get back to the kitchen. It wasn’t too difficult, apparently, as he found himself standing awkwardly by the fridge as Pepper hovered over something cooking on the stove. Something that smelled very, very good.

“Mornin’ Miss Potts” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She looked up from the pan in surprise, smiling warmly at the teenager.

“Good morning, Peter. And really, you can still call me Pepper.”

“Oh, my bad.” Pepper shook her head, gesturing for him to sit down at a bar stool by the kitchen island.

“Not a problem at all,” She assured him, before handing him a plate with multiple large omelettes stacked on it, “Your file didn’t list any allergies, apart from peppermint, but I wasn’t sure what you liked. I ended up just making seafood omelettes, it’s got crab, lobster, chives, all the good stuff.” She paused for a moment, studying his shocked face with concern, “Of course, if you don’t like any of that, I can just as easily make something else, or you can, whatever makes you more comfortable.” Peter vehemently shook his head, gingerly picking up the fancy-looking fork resting beside the plate.

“No, no, it’s not that at all! There’s just so many!” He burst, slicing into the first omelette. He took one bite, savoring the taste. The crab and egg worked surprisingly well together. 

“Yeah, well, I figured with your super-metabolism you’d need em.” Pepper said, laughing as Peter looked up from the eggs in surprise, “Don’t worry about it, your secret is safe with me.” The teen nodded, digging into the pile of omelettes. He had inhaled almost half of them when Pepper returned, now dressed in a smart navy blazer and matching skirt. He suddenly felt rather uncivilized with his too-big sweatpants and T-shirt already halfway down his arm.

“I’ve got to go, I woke Tony up so hopefully he’ll be down in a minute, but it’s probably best not to talk to him until he’s had some coffee,” She explained with a wink, giving him a quick half hug before walking over to the elevators. Peter, now awake enough to remember exactly what he wanted to do this morning, shoved the next forkful of omelette into his mouth, spinning around on his chair.

“Bepper! Waita minute!” He called, swallowing a mouthful of egg,”I gotta get something from the lab to show Mister Stark, can you give me access for that?” 

“I’m pretty sure you already have full access to the whole tower, including the lab.” She replied, stepping into the elevator.

“Oh, okay! thank you so much Pepper!” Peter grinned, returning her wave goodbye as the elevator doors closed. 

He finished the omelettes in no time, and figured he had plenty of time to prepare as he heard Mister Stark starting a shower upstairs. The dishwasher was far too complicated,he didn’t have the energy to deal with that, so he just hand washed the plate and fork, setting them to the side on the counter. He could always ask where to put them away later.

As soon as he washed his hands, Peter bolted to the elevator.

“FRIDAY? Could you take me down to Mister Stark’s lab please?” He asked, not entirely sure how to interact with the AI apart from simple requests in the lab. He’d always ridden up and down from the lab with Happy or another adult.

“ _ Of course, Mini Boss.”  _ FRIDAY responded, and the elevator began moving smoothly down. The doors opened and Peter burst out, running down the hall to the lab, grabbing the roomba and his web shooters from his desk. He made it back to the elevator before its doors had even closed. FRIDAY took him back up without a word, and Peter began to set his master plan into action.

His first course of action; capture the evidence.Ned would never forgive him if he managed to prank The Tony Stark and not film the entire thing. Peter carefully climbed up the wall by the elevator, webbing his phone near the ceiling where it could capture the whole space, and hopefully not be noticed by his mentor. One tap and it began recording, and he hopped down from the wall. Next, he grabbed the roomba, holding it up where the camera could get a better view of it, figuring he could put in some tech specs in post. He then set the roomba down beneath his stool, his foot gently resting on the top and ready to flick it on. Now all he had to do was pour himself a glass of orange juice and wait.

Luckily, it wasn’t too long before the shower turned off and the mechanic stumbled into the kitchen, looking a lot more like a zombie than a human person. His hair, usually either carefully spiked or mussed with motor oil and sweat, was slightly damp and stuck out in every direction. Peter could smell the aftershave from his stool, and a tiny bit of blood from a nick on his jaw. He walked straight to the coffee machine, grabbing the already steaming pot that Pepper had probably started earlier.

“Good morning Mister Stark!” He chirped, hoping Tony didn’t notice him practically vibrating with excitement in his seat. The man grunted in response, pouring the practically boiling coffee into a random mug. Peter cringed as he took his first sip, but Tony didn’t seem to notice the scalding temperature of the liquid. His mentor let out a long-suffering sigh, leaning against the kitchen counter. Another gulp, and he finally looked up to meet Peter’s eager eyes. 

“Mmm?” He mumbled, clearly still too out of it to form proper sentences. Perfect. 

Carefully, he reached his foot down, as if Tony would notice, and switched the roomba on. It puttered to life, moving away from the barstool and skirting the kitchen island, narrowly avoiding the corner. It twirled around, heading straight for the cabinet beside Tony’s left foot. Peter looked over his shoulder at his phone, winking mischievously.

“Mmuh? Whas this?” Tony murmured groggily before the roomba made contact with the door.

_ GAAAUGGGHH! _

“SON OF A BITCH!” Tony screamed at the same time as the roomba, the mug shattering on the floor. The robot avoided the shards, spinning again and whacking into the fridge.

_ I’m a roomba! SSHHHIIIIIIIIT! _

Peter was full on cackling at this point, just barely able to stay on the stool even with his extraordinary balance. Tony jumped onto the counter, clutching his chest and staring at the roomba that was happily sucking up a dusting of crumbs by the fridge.

“What the shit is this, Parker?!” He yelled, glaring at his hysterical protege.

The kid was laughing too hard to get out anything other than a few choked syllables. Tony hopped down, carefully avoiding the ceramic still littering the floor, and snatched the bot off the ground. As soon as his hands made contact, it screamed again, making him jolt and almost drop it.

_ WHY DO I EXIST? AUUUUGH! _

He turned towards Peter, holding the very loud vacuum in front of him and giving him his best stink eye. 

“So this is what you did to my roomba?” He challenged, hoping to instill at least a little fear in the brat that just nearly caused him a heart attack. Peter just giggled and pointed at the clean circle on the floor.

“It still vacuums” He snorted, grinning stupidly at his mentor. 

“Fine.” Tony huffed, rolling his eyes at the kid in front of him. “I’ll give it to you, that was pretty damn funny, apart from you scaring me half to death.”

“Thank you, Mister Stark, I learned from the best.” Peter replied, not sounding an ounce as sorry as he should. His mentor dropped the roomba unceremoniously on the kitchen island and ruffled Peter’s hair viciously, much to the teen’s protest.

“Have you eaten yet?” 

“Uh, yeah! Miss Pepper made me a bunch of omelettes before she left for work. I cleaned off the plate and stuff.” Tony nodded, then clapped his hands together.

“Alright! Here’s the plan,” He started, “Just for that little stunt, you are going to clean up that mess over there, while I make myself another pot of pure caffeine,” Tony ignored Peter’s poorly disguised pout, “and then we are going back down to the lab until your Aunt comes to pick you up tonight. How would you like to work on my suit?” 

Peter’s face absolutely lit up, and with a quick ‘yessir!’ he jumped to grab his phone from the ceiling, already frantically typing something out. Tony smiled, his heart was still beating a little too fast, his palms a little sweaty, but he could work around those.

“FRIDAY?”

_ “Yes, Boss?” _

“Save footage of the last five minutes under the ‘Fridge Magnet’ protocol, would ya?”

_ “Got it, Boss. would you like to send a copy to Miss Potts?” _

“Sure, and while you’re at it, the Spider-Baby group chat as well.”

Peter brushed the webbing off his phone, quickly cutting the first three minutes of waiting off the video and sent it to his group. Then, as Ned immediately began blowing up his notifications,he set about digging through the numerous cabinets for a broom, or vacuum, or something. He wanted to get this done quick, the sooner he got down to the lab, the sooner he got to work on  _ the _ Iron Man suit!

Maybe staying over at the Tower more often wouldn’t be too bad. Not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The omelette is inspired by one episode of Buzzfeed Worth It! where they ate a seafood omelette and MAN do I want to try that thing.  
> Also, I have two other short stories in the works right now, that will probably be a little shorter than this one. Do y'all think I should post them as one shots or break them into chapters? I'm cool with whatever, but I just can't decide so some input would be appreciated ;-;  
> that moment when the author who got you into reading/writing fanfiction follows you on insta :,)  
> HMU on instagram @murdock_schmurdock if you want to chat or scream or see mediocre marvel posts!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments or criticism down below, I appreciate all of it!!  
> and if you want to actually talk with me, hmu on instagram @murdock_schmurdock I post art and I seriously want to interact with y'all!  
> Have a good week!!!


End file.
